2swordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacen
Jacen is a citizen of the Kingdom of Jerusalem. He is a soldier of the Genesis Order and fights within the Sapphire Division. After his village is destroyed by Babylonian soldiers, Jacen joins the Order to participate in the war and become powerful enough to avenge his father. He holds a personal vendetta against the Black Knight, the man who murdered his father in cold blood. Characteristics Appearance Jacen is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with brown eyes and black hair. When first joining the Genesis Order, he wears normal civilian attire. He is often seen wearing black leather armor without sleeves, brown pants with several black belt complementing the thigh areas, modern black sandals, and bandages cloaked with leather gauntlets on his arms. After he receives the Testament from Noah, he makes himself a leather rosary-like strap to hold the giant sword on his back. Jacen has an intricate birthmark on his left shoulder and is always seen wearing a pendant with a ruby crystal around his neck. Early on, he wears a turban-cloak to protect himself from the harsh conditions of the desert. During his time in Israel as a mercenary of Silver Dawn, Jacen dons a new outfit to commemorate his training under Felix. He wears midnight blue robes that have gray-white fur padding on the left shoulder and under both bracers, as opposed to the leather bracers he previously used. His waist is covered by a red sash under the belts. For footwear, Jacen abandons his sandals to wear more comfortable leather brown booths that reach up to his knees. He often chooses to wear a hood to cover his face and also wears a dark blue scarf around his neck. The robes also bear an insignia of the Silver Dawn in the form of a diamond-shaped buckle that connects the belts that cross over his chest. This emblem is also present upside-down on the tip of the hood. Additionally, small patterns appear to be imprinted on the grey fabric of the robes. Personality As a child, Jacen grew up knowing life only within the village of Nazareth. He was kind and loving towards his foster father and the villagers and was loved in return for his cheerful attitude. As the son of a carpenter, he helped Noah without ever questioning his authority. At the same time, his curiosity of the outside world grew over the years. One day, when soldiers of the Genesis Order passed through Nazareth to greet the villagers and request rations for their journey home, Jacen witnessed the glory of being a soldier: to be respected and acknowledged by the citizens for their duties to protect the kingdom. Ever since then, his dream was to become a soldier of the Genesis Order, a dream that Noah opposed greatly. As Noah's opposition grew, so did Jacen's curiosity. He secretly trained himself in the ways of the sword so that he could one day gain his father's approval, no matter how slim that chance may be. After the Babylonians massacred everyone in his village, Jacen's ideals and personality changed drastically after experiencing the trauma of losing his father. He became colder and indifferent to the point of devoting his very existence to vengeance. This hatred was quelled slightly when he met Zuriel, a Legna of the Genesis Order, who found Jacen after Nazareth was pillaged. After blindly challenging Zuriel to a duel, Jacen was utterly defeated and realized how weak he truly was. This strengthened his resolve to become stronger, not for the sole purpose of revenge but for the sake of justice. When first introduced to the other recruits and his soon-to-be comrades within the Order, Jacen displayed great indifference to everyone around him. Over time, however, as he interacted more and more with his teammates on a day-to-day basis, he began to see them as reliable friends and lost some of his hatred, losing sight of his vengeance. After his encounter with the Black Knight, however, his desire for vengeance was reborn.